The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Regal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×domesticum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Oglreg3067’.
The new Regal Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and early and freely flowering Regal Geranium cultivars with large and attractive flowers.
The new Regal Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in March, 2000 in Lompoc, Calif. of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×domesticum identified as code number 10041, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×domesticum identified as code number 9997, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Regal Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lompoc, Calif. in March, 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Regal Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Connellsville, Pa. since May, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Regal Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.